I Could Be That Girl?
by DancingThroughLifeInOz
Summary: Elphaba gets a surprise on Valentine's Day. Who from? Boq? Fiyero? Galinda jumps at the opportunity to 'Galindafy' her for her secret 'date'. Later on - Fluff and lots of it (hopefully) Very Fiyeraba based. Please Read & Review! (I hope to update at least every weekend) (ON HOLD)
1. For Who?

"Elphie! Elphie! Elphie!" Galinda squealed in her usual high pitched, squeaky voice. She held a rose in her hand. Elphaba wasn't paying attention. She was reading her book, as per usual. "Elphaba!" Galinda screamed at her. Elphaba's eyes slowly came into view as she lowered her book.

"What?" She asked. Galinda gave her a stare, and Elphaba tried to sound more excited.

"Oh my gosh Galinda! Who in Oz name could have sent that?" Elphaba mocked Galinda's voice, attempting the hair toss, then putting her hands to her face. This only made Galinda stare at her even harder.

"Not funny, Elphie. But the toss was a nice touch." Galinda said.

"Thank you," Elphaba pretended to bow, "I figured if I was going to mock you, I might as well have had a bit of fun doing it." Elphaba smiled at Galinda.

It clicked in Galinda's brain. "Hey!" She protested, throwing a pillow at Elphaba. Good thing for Elphaba, that Galinda's right hand was occupied with rose, and the fact that she had no aim. Elphaba ducked, though she didn't really have to.

"Why are you so excited anyways? Elphaba shrugged, "It's just Valentine's Day." Galinda slowly turned her head to stare at Elphaba, looking away from the rose that she had in her hand.

"That's actually really creepy. I wish she wouldn't do that." Elphaba thought, silently.

"Just Valentine's Day," Galinda questioned," JUST VALENTINE'S DAY?!" She was practically screaming. "Elphie, it's only the most romantic day in the whole year. Chocolate, Roses, people admitting feelings, love-." Glinda trailed off, swooning, holding the rose to her chest.

"Just the more reason to hate it." Elphaba stared to Galinda, then slumping back down to read her book, her hair covering her face once again.

"Is there are card?" Elphaba asked, not looking up from her book. She heard Galinda mumble a few words and then go silent. Elphaba looked up to see Galinda's face in shock.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked, now concerned that Galinda still didn't speak a word.

"Nothing. It's just…-"She trailed off.

"What?!" Elphaba asked, now really wanting to know.

"It's...-"She paused," It's addressed to you, Elphie."

"Elphaba shot up from her bed, walking over to Galinda, who held the rose in her hand, handing to Elphaba when she reached her.

"Who sent it?" Galinda asked, being nosy trying to see over Elphaba's shoulder, but she hid the card close to her body.

"Elphie! Who sent it?" Galinda screamed wanting an answer.

Elphaba turned slowly to Galinda, her face mixed between a smile and a frown at the same time. Galinda couldn't read if she was happy or upset. But it being Elphaba, she was probably upset. Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but only air came out. She attempted it again.

"Its from…-"She paused," It's from Fiyero."


	2. Only Few Should Know

_*_**Sorry for the confusion before, it's fall right now and I was thinking about the changing leaves, and totally in my haze of writing, being very into it, didn't even think about Valentine's Day being in the winter. I have now revised, and switched it to the season it should be. Sorry for the confusion. **

"_Dear Elphaba, I would like invite you to come to a Valentine's Day party tonight 8:30. I would like you to be my date. If you will accept, you know where to find me to let me know. – F.T"_

"You have to go Elphie!" Galinda shrieked.

"But what about-"She stopped herself.

"Our past? Oh Elphie. Don't even think about that. I'm so over it-" Galinda rambled on for a minute until Elphaba stopped her.

"You are completely sure?" Elphaba asked.

"Positive." Galinda replied, "So Elphie are you gonna go?" She asked, knowing Elphaba probably wouldn't say, but it was worth a try.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking about it." Elphaba said, picking up her book bag.

"Where are you going?" Galinda asked.

"Library." Elphaba said, pointing to her obvious book bag.

"Oh okay." Galinda bounced around the room, when there was a knock at the door. Elphaba opened it, getting ready to leave anyway. It was Boq.

"Hi, Miss Galinda!" Boq chirped.

"Oh hi, Biq…"

"It's Boq. B.O.Q" His face turned red, either from anger or embarrassment.

"Anyways, Miss Galinda, I'm here to ask you to the Valentine's Day Party tonight. Fiyero says it's going to be awesome. Would you like to be my date?" Elphaba had now slipped past by Boq, and was standing behind him. Galinda looked over Boq, to look at Elphaba for help. Elphaba just shrugged.

A smug smile crept along on Galinda's face, "Ok, Boq, I will be your date on one condition…" Boq smiled and replied "Anything."

"You have to convince Elphaba to go." Boq quickly spun around, puppy dog eyes locked on her.

Elphaba smiled, "I was going to be going anyway."

"What?!" Boq and Glinda questioned in unison.

"Why's that so shocking, especially to you, Galinda?" She looked over Boq.

Boq looked to Elphaba, "One, because you're you, and Second," He spun around to Galinda, "What did she mean by especially you?"

"Elphie got a rose, with an invitation to the party," Galinda started "It was from-"Galinda stopped talking when she noticed Elphaba, sliding her finger across her throat as in to shut up.

"Who?" Boq question, now really wanting to know.

"Guess you'll just have to see later." Elphaba teased as she left the two alone.

Elphaba had been walking down a trail for about 5 minutes when she pulled out the rose from the book bag. She twisted it between her fingers, being sure to not hit a thorn, as she looked at all the tree branches full of snow because of the winter. She hadn't been walking more than 15 minutes when she came to a bench surrounded by where the cherry blossom trees stood, blossomed in the spring, but now full of snowflakes instead of blooms, and she slipped the rose back in her bag. Fiyero was already sitting there, and obviously for a while because he was asleep, a slight pile of snow on him. Thankfully for Elphaba, it had stopped snowing, and there was not a high chance of the snow melting, and burning her. Elphaba took her moment. She walked up very silently and close up to Fiyero's face. Elphaba held her breath.

"Boo!" Elphaba shrieked. Fiyero just about fell off the bench. Hand on his chest, breathing heavy, shaking off the snow.

"Not funny, Fae." Fiyero whispered.

"I thought it was." She said, laughing.

"Anyways, did you get my rose?" Fiyero asked, smiling.

"Yes," Elphaba blushed as she removed the rose from her bag," Although, maybe you should be more subtle with a certain blonde around."

"Why?" He asked, as he pulled Elphaba onto his lap.

"Because of this," she said as she pointed to the fact that she was now sitting on his lap," If she knew, she would never shut up about it. She would pester every day. I just don't want her to know quite yet. It's nice with it being us, by ourselves. No-one to bug us. Not telling us what to do-"She started to ramble. Fiyero just looked at her, until she noticed.

"I was rambling wasn't I?" She bowed her head down.

"Yes, but it's okay. I know you need to get it out." Elphaba got up, Fiyero cleared off the snow on the bench, and she sat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to tell her soon." Elphaba started.

She popped up for a second, remembering what had just happened before she left. "You'll never guessed what just happened before I left.

"What?

"Boq came to the dorm and asked Galinda to the party, and she thought she was roping me into it by making it so that she would go with him, but only if I went. She didn't know I was coming here to talk to you. Fiyero looked a bit confused, "How?" he asked, looking at the rose in her hand. Elphaba motioned to the book bag, beside them on the ground.

"I said I was going to the library. She'd never suspect anything different."

"Nice cover." He said looking at her.

"Why are looking at me like that?"

"No reason," he smiled. "It's just you look beautiful today. Like more than usual."

"You're a liar. But thanks," she started, "I came to let you know my answer about tonight."

Fiyero perked up, sitting up straight facing her, "And what did you decided, Fae?"

"No." she said with the straightest face she could. Fiyero looked broken. He had taken her seriously. He almost looked as if he were going to cry.

"Fiyero, I'm kidding." He almost pushed her off the bench, "Of course, I'll be your date. There's no one else I'd rather go with, and kind of the fact that you're my boyfriend." She giggled.

Fiyero looked shocked, "Did, THE Elphaba Thropp, just giggle?"

"Nope." She smirked.

"Lies, but I'm going to let that one slip because we have to start heading back, if we want to be ready for tonight." Fiyero said as he slipped his hand into hers, intertwining them.

Elphaba sighed, "Can I just go to your dorm?"

Fiyero looked at her, laughing, "No you must go face Galinda. She'll probably be too busy getting ready herself."

"Let's hope." Elphaba sighed.

They got to the end of the trail, after kicking through the snow, killing 20 minutes, and Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "Well, I should go to my dorm and you have to go back and face Galinda." She sighed, bowing her head. He lifted her head, under her chin, looking into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, and she returned it. Once they broke apart, she hugged him and then started to walk towards her dorm, when Fiyero yelled to her, "Fae!" She spun around.

"I can't wait to see you tonight," Fiyero started, "You're going to look gorgeous."

She blushed, then turning around, heading back to her dorm where she would have to put up Galinda.


	3. Thing For Green

"Nope!" Elphaba shouted.

"But Elphie!" Galinda dragged out, "I need to get you ready."

"No, Galinda. I get ready on my terms." Elphaba frowned.

"But-" Elphaba cut her off.

"No buts, Galinda." Elphaba started, "What do I have to do for you to leave me alone?"

Galinda tried to think long and hard. Suddenly a smile crept onto her face, "You can get ready on your own terms, if-" Elphaba started to dread this, "You come shopping with me for a week." It could have been worse. She had been dragged along on trips before.

"Deal" Elphaba said as she shook Galinda's hand.

For 20 minutes Galinda bounced around the room, changing from dress, to dress, to dress. She flopped herself on the bed, "I have nothing to wear!" She sighed.

"Seriously?" Elphaba groaned, "Want some help?"

Glinda stared at her, "From Elphaba Thropp?" She laughed.

"Well, you don't seem to be having any luck, by yourself…"

"Fine." She huffed. Elphaba walked over to the pile of dresses, and grabbed a pink dress, handing it to Galinda.

"Here, wear this. For one, it's Valentine's Day, it's colours are typically red and pink. Two, knowing Boq, he'll either be in blue or green, either one would go with pink. Plus, it's your favourite colour." Galinda grabbed the dress and hugged Elphaba.

"Thanks." She said.

Another 20 minutes later, Galinda was finally ready, and just in time too. Boq arrived and Galinda bounced out the door shutting it behind her.

Finally peace and quiet. Elphaba walked over to her closet, and grabbed out a long, strapless, deep purple dress, and laid it out on the bed. She then slipped off her frock and put on the dress. Messing with it for a minute, before being happy with it. Would Fiyero like it? She then walked to the bathroom, where she had secretly plugged in the curling iron, before Galinda left. Strand by strand, she curled her hair, each curl resting just below her shoulders. She fixed them, twirling them into perfect ringlets. Once done, she walked to the mirror, which stood as tall as her, and peered into it. She had never felt so beautiful. She looked from top to bottom. Her hair in perfect ringlet, so raven black that they blended with the darkness of night. Then her dress, made of different fabrics, of varying dark purples, made with swirled, fabric circles, throughout the whole dress. It fanned out passed her ankles, having a small train that followed her every step she took. She was just admiring the dress, when there was a knock on the door. Fiyero. Elphaba made her way over to the door and opened it.

"Oh my Oz." Fiyero exclaimed. Elphaba did a small spin, showing the full dress, "Fae, you look stunning."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"But, how?" He started, "You aren't Galindafied?"

"Promised one week's shopping trip, if she'd let me get ready on my own."

"Quick thinking." He replied.

Elphaba looked up and down Fiyero. He had on a green blazer with gold trimming, and a black dress shirt on underneath with black pants, "You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled.

"Why thank you." He replied, laughing. He leaned over and kissed Elphaba, she returned it.

"We should head to the party now." Fiyero said. Elphaba nodded.

"Oh one more thing," Fiyero reached for something in his back pocket. Elphaba tried to look, but Fiyero blocked her. He pulled out from behind his back, a small box, containing something, he handed it to Elphaba, "Open it." He smiled. When she opened it, a ring was laying in the box. She picked it up and examined it. It was a golden ring, with a single emerald gemstone in the middle. She looked over to Fiyero, "It's a promise ring. Meaning I will always be yours, no matter what, Fae." Elphaba looked back to the ring.

"I love it." Fiyero picked it up out of the box, and placed it on one of Elphaba's fingers.

"I love the colour." Elphaba said as she looked at the gemstone.

Fiyero smiled, "I was told you had a thing for green." He laughed, intertwining their hands together as they headed for the party.


	4. When Everyone Stops and Stares

Galinda and Boq sat at a table close to the door, keeping an eye for Elphaba. Boq was completely enjoying himself, but his date was not. Galinda was still bummed that she wasn't allowed to help Elphaba to get ready, and was wondering about the rose, and if she truly was going to show up. Nessa wheeled herself over to the table, smiling.

"Boq, would you like to dance?" She asked, "If it's okay, with Galinda." She looked over to her, so did Boq.

"Of course it's fine with me, Nessa." Galinda smiled.

"Let's go then." Boq replied. He moved himself and Nessa, out into the dance floor, spinning her in circles as she giggled. Galinda smiled at this. Galinda went over to them and began to dance, and found it was actually really fun. ShenShen and Pfannee looked at Galinda, looking disappointed at her for dancing with Nessa and Boq. Galinda just glared at them. They scoffed and turned away. Galinda had finally realized who her friends truly were. She had just turned around to dance with the two again, when the music stopped, everyone gasped and were all facing the door, Boq and Nessa too. Galinda spun around and knew why everyone was silent. There stood in the doorway was, Elphaba and Fiyero, arms linked. A smile crept across Galinda's face. She really did show up.

"I told you they would stare." Elphaba stated.

"Because you look beautiful." Fiyero was trying to help the situation.

"Or because I'm the artichoke and green girl of the campus." Elphaba tensed.

"You look gorgeous, Elphaba. Don't let them ruin this night. It's ours." Fiyero smiled, nudging her. She smiled.

"Your right."

"She looks beautiful." Nessa exclaimed.

"She looks gorgeous." Galinda replied. Galinda was in awe of Elphaba's hair in curls, and her long purple dress. For once she wasn't wearing black. It was a good change for her.

"Care to dance?" Fiyero held out his hand.

"I'm no good at it, two left feet-"She paused, looking down at her feet, "but if you don't mind me stepping on your feet an awful lot, then sure." She was half-smiling at Fiyero.

"You can step on my feet all you want." Fiyero smiled back.

Fiyero lead Elphaba out to the middle of the dance floor, where everyone cleared, as they walked close to them.

"Why is Fiyero with the artichoke?" came a voice from in the crowd.

"Pity date." Someone else said.

"He declined me for that?" a girl in the back exclaimed.

Elphaba's smile, whatever had been there of it, was now a frown. Fiyero lifted her chin up with his hand, making her look at his eyes. She looked like she could cry, at any moment.

"Elphaba, don't let them ruin it."

"Too late." She thought. She thought for once in her life that she looked beautiful, and was actually excited to go to this party with Fiyero, and now, she just wanted to be invisible.

"Elphaba," Fiyero started, looking right into Elphaba's sad glance," don't let them ruin this for you, for us. This is our night, and nothing will change that. You look beyond gorgeous, let's just have fun. It is Valentine's Day, after all."

Fiyero was right. She shouldn't let it bother, but it did. But for him, she would hide it.

"Let's dance." She smiled. With this, Fiyero took her hand and spun her around once, then bringing his hand to hers and to her waist, and hers to his shoulder. They began to dance in a forward, side, back, side and repeat pattern, with very minimal feet stepping. Everyone still stared. Galinda, Nessa and Boq felt bad. Elphaba had looked happy until the comments were made. Boq had an idea.

"Miss Nessarose, Miss Galinda, would you two care to dance?" Both girls smiled, nodding. He took one of Galinda's and the other of Nessa's and she used her other to wheel herself, out beside Elphaba. Now Fiyero, Elphaba, Boq, Nessarose, and Galinda were all on the dance floor dancing. Boq was switching between girls, twirling Galinda, and then spinning Nessa. Soon, Elphaba noticed her best friend and her sister, were now dancing with them. Fiyero could feel her physically relax, which helped him relax too.

"Might as well not wasted the night." Some guy from of the back of the crowd, yelled, guiding his date to the dance floor, beginning to dance. Everyone else followed.

The group began to have more and more fun, the more they danced. Elphaba still worried, in the back of her mind, about telling Galinda that she and Fiyero were dating, and have been for a bit. But she was going to do it tonight. The final song for the moment ended, and Fiyero jumped over to the DJ and took the mic. Elphaba took her moment.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight-" Fiyero's voice faded as Elphaba made her way to Galinda.

"Galinda, come with me." She said grabbing her wrist.

"Okay." She said, loosening Elphaba's grip, "What?"

Elphaba couldn't speak for a moment. What if she hated her for not telling her? How would she react? Elphaba felt like she could be sick at any moment.

"Well, here goes nothing." Elphaba thought.

"I have to tell you something." Elphaba started.

"Okay?" Galinda said with question in her voice.

Elphaba was just about to tell her when she caught Fiyero's words.

"- I would like this dance to be for the couples only. I promise this will only be once. So if she could, I would love for my amazing girlfriend to join me on the dance floor, with the other couples." Fiyero finished, walking to the middle of the dance floor, once again. Elphaba's stomach turned again, with butterflies, this time. Everyone chatted between each other. Then it died down, as everyone wanted to see who was dating Fiyero Tiggular. Fiyero held out his hand. Elphaba walked away without saying a word. Galinda just stared.

Elphaba took in a deep breath and made her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me." She said, trying not to knocking into people.

"Oh, is the artichoke leaving?" Someone said right as Elphaba made it right to the front row of the people standing. That was the last straw for Fiyero. He walked up to the boy, beside Elphaba. Fiyero just eyed the boy, glaring at him. The whole place was silent.

"Actually, I've asked her to dance, as I just said." He stated, still staring down the boy. The boy looked to Elphaba and then Fiyero.

"The artichoke is your girlfriend?" he asked. The crowd's jaws dropped.

"She has a name. It's Elphaba. And yes, she is my girlfriend, and I would like it if you refrained from calling her an 'artichoke'." The boy noticed Fiyero's clenched fist at his side.

"Sorry, Fiyero." The boy said, hands up in the air, like as if he were admitting defeat.

Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and lead her to the center. He brought her extra close to him. She was trying to not let the comments get to her. She felt safe with him.

"Thank you." Elphaba said, eyes ready to drop a tear any second, "no-one has ever stood up for me before."

"Well they should have." Fiyero smiled, as he pulled one of Elphaba's curls, away from her face.

Boq and Nessa were at the back of room, in shock. Galinda standing still in shock, as well. She didn't know what to think.

"That's what she was going to tell me." She whispered. Boq and Nessa turned to look at Galinda, hearing her words.

A smile crept along her face.

"Go Elphie!" Galinda shouted smiling. Elphaba heard this on the dance floor, and knew her best friend approved, and she completely relaxed, smiling.

Boq, looked to Nessa, silently communicating. She nodded.

"I'll be fine." She mouthed to Boq.

"Galinda, will you dance with me?" Boq asked, swaying from his toes, back to his heels.

"Of course, Boq." She replied.

Boq guided Galinda right beside Elphaba and Fiyero, and the girls exchanged smiles. Elphaba laid her head down on Fiyero's shoulder, feeling all the weight of the world, lifted off of her.


	5. 4 Weeks

"Elphaba!" Galinda screeched.

"What?" Elphaba slightly smiled, then lowering her eyes back down to her book, where she sit cross legged on her bed.

"We are going to talk about this!" Galinda marched over to grabbing, and taking her book by the spine.

"About what?" Elphaba was fully aware what she was talking about, but was just messing with the blondes head.

"Um! Well, I don't know! Maybe the fact that you and Fiyero are together?!" Galinda screamed.

Elphaba smiled, "Oh yeah that."

Galinda lost it. She figured out that Elphaba was messing with her for as long as she could. Elphaba's cheeks were blushed, a deeper shade of green.

"Elphie, you're blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Then we will talk." Galinda said, making Elphaba move over, and then sitting on her bed. She eyed Elphaba.

"So, how long have you guys been together, and keeping it from me?" Galinda raised her eyebrow.

"Um, well…" Elphaba started. She thought for a second," How long ago did we have that History test?"

Galinda thought so hard, her face went red. So she guessed, "4 weeks ago?" she questioned herself, "Are you talking about the one about the rights and how they've changed?"

"Yeah…" Elphaba's eyes travelled to the ground, knowing what was coming.

"ELPHABA THROPP, YOU'VE KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR 4 WEEKS?!" Galinda screamed. She yelled so loud that Fiyero probably could have heard her from his dorm.

"Sorry, but this is kind of why I didn't."

Galinda regained herself. "Sorry. Well, you know it's not every day that your best friend, especially Elphaba Thropp, tells you they're dating someone, especially Fiyero."

"Yeah, I know." Elphaba grabbed a new book, placing it in her lap.

"Yeah. Nope." Galinda grabbed the book and threw it backward.

"Galinda!"

"Sorry." She ran over picked up the book, and placed it on her bed.

"I have to admit, you two are really adorable together, and I'm so happy for you." Galinda smiled.

Elphaba shuddered at the word, adorable, but continued, "Thanks, Galinda. It means a lot."

Galinda left Elphaba's side of the room, back to her own, placing the book back on Elphaba's bookshelf. Then bouncing herself onto her bed. Both were in silence for a few minutes, before they both heard a noise.

_Ping_

Galinda moved, and put her mirror down.

_Ping_

Elphaba finally put her book down, throwing the hair away from her face.

_Ping_

This time the two girls looked towards each other, trying to locate the noise.

"The window." They spoke in unison.

Both girls got up and moved towards the window. Elphaba stuck her head out the, now open, window. Below in the shadows, lurked a familiar face.

"Fiyero! What the hell are you doing out there? If Morrible catches you-" Fiyero cut her off.

"I can run faster than Morrible." He smiled. Elphaba laughed at this.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you hitting a window with rocks?"

"Pebbles." He corrected.

Elphaba glared, "Either way." She paused, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a date." He smiled.

"That couldn't have waited till tomorrow?" Elphaba asked.

"Nope."

"If I say yes, will you go to your dorms before you get caught?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I will go on a date with you." Elphaba smiled, "Now shoo, before Morrible hears you."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, running off before Morrible would catch him. Galinda caught Elphaba, with a full smile across her face, blushing a deeper shade of green. Elphaba walked back to her bed, beginning to read again, her raven hair falling back into her face. Galinda sat on her bed, staring at Elphaba, deciding to then speak.

"You truly love him, don't you?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba slowly raised her head, smiling, "Yes."


	6. It's a Hoodie Kind Of Day

"Elphie!" Galinda screeched. Elphaba shot up in her bed, by the volume of her not so quiet roommate.

"What?!"

"Our clocks didn't go off!" Galinda held up her alarm clock, which rested on the side table. Elphaba shot out of bed, as did Galinda. The difference was Elphaba could get ready in the time they had, Galinda could not. She was not to her normal 'standard', her words. Elphaba put on a pair of leggings and a deep purple hoodie, brush out her long ebony, then putting it in a messy bun, and quickly pack her book bag. On the other hand, Galinda struggled with this time frame. Her normally brushed out ringlet curls, were now in every direction, hopefully controlled enough, she slipped on a simple pair of leggings, and a cotton candy pink hoodie.

Watching Galinda rush around the room, like a chicken without its head, was Elphaba's entertainment for the day.

"Really, Glin?" Elphaba questioned.

"What?" she asked as she was finishing up.

"Hoodie and Leggings?" she smiled, that Galinda wasn't in one of her usual dresses.

"Elphaba, I may love my dresses, but that does not mean, a girl can't have a pair of leggings and a hoodie for a day like this."

"Okay," she put her hands up in defense," I was just wondering."

Galinda was finally done, and realized how much they looked alike, difference was one hoodie was pink and the other was purple, and that Elphaba had one her normal brown boots, and Galinda had on simple pink flats.

"We look very similar today. No frock?"

Elphaba kind of chuckled, "Nope, didn't get the chance to clean them yet. Let's face it, it's a bit of a hoodie day." Galinda couldn't protest, it was a hoodie day.

With that, both girls ran down the hall hoping to make it to school on time.

Fiyero sat in Life Sciences, with still no Elphaba. It was a surprise when he walked into class and she wasn't there. She was usually there early. He looked to the clock, five minutes until class started and there was no sign of Elphaba, or Galinda.

_Four minutes, _

The final few students had their way into the class, taking their seats. No Elphaba

_Three minutes,_

arrived in the class, setting down his brief case.

_Two minutes,_

Boq, scurried into the classroom, out of breathe. Probably had been trying to find Galinda before class, forgetting the time. Still no Elphaba, and now Fiyero was worried. It was unlike, no, impossible for Elphaba to miss class, unless something was wrong.

_One minute,_

Finally with one minute to spare, Elphaba and Galinda scurried in, each sitting on one side of Fiyero.

They had their usual steps when getting to class. Galinda put her head on her arms, sighing, as if you just made her walk to the Emerald City, and back. She may have even fallen asleep. Elphaba on the other hand, didn't miss a beat. Right away, she had her notebook out, and her pen, getting ready to jot down the notes to be taken today.

"This is a nice change." Fiyero smiled to Elphaba, wrapping his arm around her, touching the sleeve of the hoodie.

"Thanks," she let out a soft chuckle," it's only because my frocks weren't clean." She smiled.

"Couldn't you have just used magic to clean one?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba turned to stare at him, "And these are the moments that make me think that you're not completely brainless." She teased.

"Thanks." He smiled, then it clicked, "Hey!" he protested.

"I'm only kidding, Fiyero." She assured him, as she rubbed his arms, leaning closer to him. He placed a kiss on her lips, where she gladly returned it.

"Agh, you two. Get a room, or listen to the lesson or something." Galinda pleaded beside them, just lifting her head in time to see the kiss.

Elphaba just smiled, sitting up in her seat to pay attention to the lesson. had just started the lesson, when Fiyero felt something on his leg. He looked down to find, an emerald hand, resting faced upward on his leg, though Elphaba attention was still on the front. That changed, when she felt something grasp the hand that had, been resting on Fiyero's leg. The warmth, or the gentleness that he had when he held her hand, or just Fiyero in general, instantaneously relaxed Elphaba, and she felt protected. She looked over, smiling at him. He was smiling too, but obviously had been staring longer, which made her blush.

"When the Great Drought-" Dillamond's voice trailed off.

Ever with one hand, intertwined in his, Elphaba was still steadily, making her notes as the Goat talked. That was until a small piece of ripped paper was slipped on top of her notes.

_You look beautiful today. Can't wait for our date. Tomorrow at 5 sound good?_

She smiled flipping the paper over writing on the other side.

_Sounds great. But Fiyero, in all seriousness, you need this for the test. I may have a good average. You need to get yours up._

She slipped the note, back, and he flipped it back over to his original side.

_But holding your hand, is so much better than writing notes. I love you._

She blushed as she read the note, then flipping it to her side.

_I love you too, now pay attention._

Elphaba smiled, when she saw him slip the note into his pocket, and get out his notebook.


End file.
